Driving Range Last Stand
Driving Range Last Stand is a driving event. Certain stats will impact some of the choices and outcomes. Event Text The group camps out in a pro shop near a golf course. Character Looks out the window and sees a large group of zombies approaching from the driving range! +3 Golf Clubs * Shoot golf balls at the zombies * Prepare for Siege! * Drive away with no sleep * [[Mechanical] Character] hotwires a golf ball collector Results Shoot golf balls at the zombies 'Party has more than one member' The group picks up a bunch of clubs and gets some buckets of golf balls. They start driving shots down the range as the zombies close in. Party's total fitness is below 8 It's hard work, and the team mostly just tires themselves out. They are overwhelmed by the zombies. Party -1 Health (lethal) Party Fitness revealed +1 Golf Club Group eats a meal. Party's total fitness is 8 or more, total strength is below 8 They send golf ball after golf ball into the incoming horde. The zombies get pelted by golf balls, but they're not hit hard enough to get slowed down much. The team ends up fighting them normally. Party Randomized health loss (two instances of -1 health, non-lethal) Party Fitness and Strength revealed Fitness Character +1 Fitness +1 Golf Club Group eats a meal. Party's total fitness and strength are both 8 or more They send golf ball after golf ball into the incoming horde. The team beans the zombies from across the range. They never even get close! Party +1 Morale Party Fitness and Strength revealed Fitness Character +1 Fitness +1 Golf Club Group eats a meal. 'Only one party member' Human Character clubs a bunch of golf balls into zombie heads. It's pretty good exercise, but soon he/she is overwhelmed by them. He/She escapes, but spends the night hiding in a closet. He/She is exhausted in the morning. Character +1 Fitness Character Fitness revealed Character -1 Morale Character -1 Health (non-lethal) Character is Tired +1 Golf Club Character eats a meal. Animal Character attempts to play golf, but it's difficult to do this as a dog/cat/goat/critter. He/she maybe could have done it with a caddy. Character is completely overwhelmed. Character -3 Morale Character -1 Health (lethal) Character -1 Health (non-lethal) +1 Golf Club Character eats a meal. The damage is dealt in that exact order, meaning the character can die from the first hit, but not the second one. Prepare for Siege! The zombies start hitting the door of the pro shop. There's not much time to prepare before the door breaks! SIEGE ALERT! THERE'S NO ESCAPE! Spawns an indoor siege lasting 1 hour. If the party survives: The worst of the zombie siege is over. The group clears out any remaining zombies outside, then goes back in to splat any stragglers so they can set up camp. Party Morale +1 Group eats a meal. Drive away with no sleep The group decides to flee the golf course. They end up not finding another good place to sleep, and drive for most of the night. They are very tired the next day. Party becomes Tired Group eats a meal. Character hotwires a golf ball collector Character jumps into a golf ball collector and starts running over zombies. It's surprisingly effective. By the time the collector breaks down, most of the zombies are taken care of. Party Morale +1 Character +1 Mechanical Group eats a meal. Category:Events Category:Driving Events